


Shake Your Booty

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a stripper at Edd's Bare Boys Stripclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Booty

_“Come here rude boy, boy, boy, is you big enough?”_

Tom shook his hips to the beat of the music, his ass jiggling obscenely in his black and white striped mini shorts, touching his body, the white suit cuffs on his wrists scratching lightly at his body making his nipples perk up and winking at his audience. The crowd went wild and showered him with money, which Tom seductively lowered himself onto all fours to shake his booty more, collecting his money and putting them into his panties and striped thigh high socks. Tom got back on his feet, shaking his hips once more that the tie around his neck would sway. The song ended and Tom gave one last wink to his fans then walking down the catwalk, sauntering his hips before disappearing behind the curtains. 

“Great show, Tom!” His manager and best friend Edd said while handing him water and a towel. 

“Thanks, Edd.-” Tom said and took a drink of water. “-Do I have any requests?” Tom asked. 

“Tom, you always have requests. You’re the most popular dancer here.” Edd replied humorously, accompanying Tom to their walk to the private dance sections. “Heh, yeah I know.” Tom smirked. “Who’s the lucky first guy?”

“You’re biggest fan yet, Tord.” Edd answered and opened the door to the private lapdance where Tord awaited. “Have fun.” 

Tom scoffed and walked in, smirking as he saw Tord sitting on the chair. Tom strutted his way to Tord slowly, he loved teasing his friend. The music on the speaker were playing but neither Tom or Tord were listening. Tom straddled Tord, rocking his hips side to side, moving his up upwards and putting them behind his head. He gave Tord full access to his chest and body but the red hoodie wearing man wasn’t allowed to touch Tom, which to Tord, was the most frustrating thing ever. Tom touched Tord’s hair, pulling gently at his hair horns, earning a growl and smirk from him. 

_“I wanna fuck you (fuck you) you already know.”_

“You’re so damn sexy, Tom. I’m gonna wreck your ass later tonight.” Tord promised with a half smile, digging his fingernails into the arms of the chair to prevent himself from touching Tom and earning a slap from the eyeless stripper. 

“Really, baby? Gonna fuck me in my ass? Or throat fuck me? Maybe fuck me in my eyeholes, huh, baby?” Tom cooed and brought his hips downwards, grinding himself on Tord. Tord groaned out, the lack of touching was killing him. Tom stood up, smirking when Tord whined, and brought his back to Tord’s chest. Grinding his ass on Tord’s cock, the stripper’s head turned slightly to moan softly in Tord’s ears. Tom leaned forward to give Tord a full show on his ass grinding on his cock. 

_“Gimme, gimmie more, gimmie gimmie more.”_

Tord listened in the on the song playing and decided that yeah, he’s was definitely going to give Tom so much more when they got home.


End file.
